Everywhere
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Dom just keeps seeing Letty, even though she's meant to be dead. Post FF5. Dotty. Oneshot.


**This was...A mess? Lol. I guess this is kind of canon compliant until _Fast Five_, and then this is just a drabble after that movie. But the timelines are a bit screwy, just like they always are in these movies! Haha. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Inspiration for this came from _Everywhere _by Michelle Branch, old song, good shit. **

Dominic Toretto gritted his teeth together for the umpteenth time that day.

He was seeing things.

He _had_ to be seeing things.

It had been nearly three years since he had gotten the news that Leticia Ortiz was dead, and about a year and a half since he had...The phrase _come to terms_ with it would be the wrong way to phrase it, and _moved on_ would also be wrong, because his short term thing with Elena Neves really wasn't anything to write home about, but maybe _been __dealing with_ would be the right way to put it.

Or at least, he _had_ been, until he had decided to settle down in Madrid, only an hour away from where Mia Toretto and Brian O'Conner had moved shortly after their heist in Rio de Janeiro, and just a few months later, it felt as though he was seeing Letty _everywhere_.

Not properly, just glimpses.

Her long hair, her dark eyes, half her body in the shadows as he stepped out of the little bistro just down the road from where he was living now.

But it couldn't be.

Because she was dead.

She was gone.

She had been taken from him after he had left her.

Dom talked to Brian about it—not Mia, because Mia and Letty were sisters, not blood, but something closer, and he didn't want to dredge up those memories for her—and Brian tried to help.

He had been at Letty's funeral, they had gone after Arturo Braga and Fenix together—they had _killed_ Fenix for what he had done to Letty.

Letty was _gone_.

It felt strange to hear Brian say it, when Dom didn't believe it anymore.

And it wasn't in the same way that he didn't believe it when Mia had told him the first time, when they were on the phone, and the words just weren't sinking in, because Dom didn't _want_ to believe them.

But now...He _knew_ he had seen her.

It kept happening.

Not everyday, but at least a few times a week.

It had been six months now, and it was becoming more frequent.

Dom went home after saying goodbye to his sister and his nephew, back to his place that would never be a home on the cliff that opened out to look out over the ocean, and he took a beer out of the fridge before resting standing out on the rocky balcony, breathing in the salty sea air.

He could _feel_ eyes on him.

His whole body could feel it.

It was a sense that developed when you were running from the authorities for so long, but he knew that it wasn't someone he should fear.

He knew who it was.

"You want a beer?" Dom asked, his gravelly voice breaking the silence of the night.

There wasn't any verbal reply, and he didn't hear any footsteps which was what he had hoped for, but he could still feel the eyes on him, so at least she hadn't left, that was a good sign.

"They're in the fridge," he added, and it was taking all of his self-control not to turn around and seek her out.

Dom took in a deep breath, hand clenching around the lone metal bar that ran along the top of the stone barrier of his balcony, taking a pull from his beer and acting as though he didn't care if Letty came or went.

Acting as though the woman who had been tracking him wasn't his_ entire life_.

Acting as though the fact that he thought she was dead nearly drove _him_ to an early death.

But then he heard movements behind him, the faint sound of the fridge opening and closing, the snapping of the lid off a beer bottle, and then she was walking out to him.

_It was Letty_.

He had always known it was her, but now she was here.

She was right next to him, with her hair a lot wavier than it used to be, because it was hanging a lot longer than she had ever let it get before, and there was a tattoo on her bicep that hadn't been there before, but she was wearing a casual pair of jeans, and a sturdy pair of shoes, and a tank top and a leather jacket with a chain around her neck that dipped under the top, and she looked exactly like _Letty_, and Dom felt as though he was going to _fucking pass out_.

"Letty," Dom stated.

"Dominic Toretto," she replied, her voice a little raspy, as though from disuse, but it rolled around her mouth and off her tongue in a way that she used to say when he had done something that amused her.

It used to be accompanied by a little smirk and some glittering in her eyes, but it was dark outside, and the only light was coming from the bathroom which was near the back, and so there wasn't much coming through, and from the houses below, which also didn't help since her hair was all in front of her face, so he couldn't see her expression.

"I thought you were dead," the words were easier to say now, now that he knew she _wasn't_.

"I heard," she replied and Dom ground his back teeth together because he really wasn't sure what he was supposed to say.

Or—he had a _lot_ that he wanted to say, but he really didn't that now was the best time.

They continued to stand there, not close enough to share body heat, but close enough that Dom could smell the shampoo that she was wearing.

It wasn't coconut anymore, it was something apple-y.

Dom's teeth clenched even harder together, hands so tight around his beer bottle that it was at risk of shattering, and then he was pissed at himself, because he had Letty back, and he was getting emotional because she had changed her shampoo?

When Letty finished her bottle of beer, she left it on the stony railing and left, as simple as that.

But then she came back.

Not straight away, but three nights later, and they shared a beer, in silence, and then she left again.

And then she came back again.

Dom knew that he had to tell Mia, had to tell Brian, given Mia and Letty were like sisters, and Brian still wore the guilt of Letty's death on his face, in deep lines on either side of his mouth, but he didn't know _what_ to tell them yet.

It wasn't until a few months later that she spoke again.

"I don't remember...A lot," her voice was still raspy, like it had been the last time they had seen each other.

Dom wondered if she had talked to anyone since the last time.

It didn't sound like it.

"What...What do you mean?" Dom asked quietly, not wanting to push her with asking _too big_ a question.

"I..." Letty licked her lips, and Dom was trying his hardest to keep looking forward, to not turn and face her and drink in as much as he could, but he didn't, just watching her from the corner of his eye. "I woke up at the hospital, and they told me that I had an accident. I knew that I shouldn't have been there, I knew I would be in trouble if they started asking questions, but I didn't know _why_...I got out of there and I..." she looked lost for words and then she let out a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry, Letty," Dom murmured, finally turning his body to face her.

She swallowed hard and turned to look at him as well.

"It was when you were all over the TV, all over the news, from your prison break," Letty said. "I recognized you. You and...Mia. And Brian. You were the first people that I had recognized since I had woken up."

Dom felt his heart beating faster in his chest.

"And then I tracked you to Brazil, to Vince," there was a sad smile on her face, so Dom assumed she knew what had happened. "And then I tracked you here."

"Why..." his voice was even more gravelly than usual. "Why didn't you come to me sooner? I've felt you following me for months."

He saw Letty swallow again, saw the way her eyes shifted, her eyelashes flickering, before she dipped her head and looked down at the stone barrier around his balcony, clenching her hands around the metal railing around the top, ignoring her beer bottle.

"Like I told said...I don't remember a lot," she said quietly.

"What do you remember?" Dom asked.

Letty didn't say anything for a moment, and then she turned, and she looked up at Dom properly, meeting his eyes with her big, brown ones, and her lips were slightly parted, and from the way her eyes were searching his, he knew that she was thinking about something, about to push herself out of her comfort zone.

Then she was reaching up and kissing him.

Their kiss was a little off, the sync not quite the same, but...Then it was.

Because even if her mind had forgotten, her body hadn't, and the muscle memory took over, and molded itself against Dom's.

And then she was everywhere, taking over all of his senses, and he couldn't believe that she was back _here_, with _him_, in_ his arms_.

Dom didn't care how long this took.

Letty was back.

**Let me know what you think x**

**Tumblr: SereneCalamity  
Twitter: CalamitySerene**


End file.
